May I Have Pakkun?
by Pance
Summary: Sakura asks her sensei for Pakkun. Kakashi’s eye widened and he dropped his book. Well, he haven’t expected that one. Interesting. kaka saku fluff. not romantic just bonding.


Disclaimer: I don't own, I just borrowed the characters for some fluff and bonding 

May I Have Pakkun?

**

Kakashi was sitting under a tree reading his book when he heard someone walking towards him. He looked up and upon seeing Sakura he raised his hand to greet her with a smile and eye crease.

Sakura looked nervous from Kakashi's point of view. She seemed fidgety as well but soon raised her head and looked him in the eye.

"Kaka-sensei, I was wondering…"

"yes?"

"um… may I have Pakkun?"

Kakashi blinked for a brief moment before replying "okay, what do you need him for?"

Sakura looked surprised before she promptly responded.

"Oh I don't need him at the moment, what I meant was, um, well… will you teach me how to summon him?"

Kakashi's eye widened and he dropped his book. Well, he haven't expected that one. Interesting.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's just that, well, Naruto can summon frogs. I'm sure Sasuke will learn to summon snakes, but it's more than that. I like working with Pakkun and well, realistically I know that as ninja we never know how much time we have left. Not to be morbid but I can't help but wonder how much time do we have until we lose you like team 10 lost Asuma Sensei."

While saying that Sakura's voice got lower and sadder as she finished, not looking him in the eye.

Turning her green eyes to him again she continued.

"I want something that you taught besides chakra control to remember you by. Also, if you don't mind I want to be able to use the same summons. I don't want to follow exactly like Lady Tsunade. I have plenty I've learn from her and others. I want something that only you could teach me. I know it sounds selfish…"

Kakashi listened to her patiently. He was surprised that she'd rather summon his pack than have Tsunade's slugs. If she did those three really would be the next three sannins. She wouldn't be able to use the pack against those two they summoned the toad king or snake king. Usually she wanted to help keep the peace but for once she was asking to do something that wasn't related to the team.

Kakashi promoted teamwork but he was actually slightly relieved that she wanted to do something of her own instead of solely doing everything for the other two. The reason she gave him floored him as well. He'd always acted aloof but it didn't mean he didn't care for his students. The fact that he could tell his death would bother her touched him greatly.

The Copy Nin stood up and gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at him questionably. Smiling and crinkling his eye he reassured her.

"Its fine, I don't mind."

"You don't?

"Not at all Sakura, I'd be happy to teach you to summon Pakkun and the rest of the pack." Kakashi told her while beaming at the stunned teenager.

He was slightly puzzled as to why her eyes were watering though but she soon threw herself at him to hug him for all her worth.

"Arigatō, Kaka-Sensei, you're the best" Sakura whispered as she hugged herself tight to him.

Kakashi was almost uncomfortable with such contact but he decided it wouldn't kill him. Sakura and Naruto had grown on him and he didn't mind it so much now. He'd never hugged her or allowed himself to be hugged by his students. It wasn't a teacher's place and he wasn't an intimate type of person but he thought he owed her that much with everything that had happened to them.

With this in mind he relaxed and embraced her back. The older shinobi simply allowed himself to enjoy the hug. He really didn't hate them anymore like he said he did the first day he met them. He thought he should perhaps try to convey in the hug what he'd never voice allowed.

Sakura had nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder breathing his scent.

A small muffled voice floated to his ears. "I hope you know we do care"

Kakashi briefly squeezed her tighter to let her know he heard her and placed a masked kiss near her temple.

After a couple minutes she pulled herself back and no longer had tears in her eyes. They had been replaced by a huge smile.

"I can't wait to start training with you sensei. It means a lot to me that you'll teach me."

Kakashi laughed at her eager attitude and ruffled her hair. No, he might not have his own kids to pass one his techniques to but team 7 would do just fine.

"Come let's start with just the seals and we'll go from there, ok?"

A.N. – R&R. Just a random one shot I thought of when watching the episode. Even though it isn't voiced I'm sure Naruto and other wonder what they would do if they lost their sensei like team 10 lost Asuma. I know Kakashi seems unbeatable to them most likely but that would make the blow that much harder to handle. Sakura just seems the type that would want something to keep and treasure along with the memories of someone. I know she's a little out of character but its fluff for you :-p

Peace out


End file.
